The Warrior's Guild
The Warrior's Guild is a guild based on the hiring and training of mercenaries, they are an independant and world-wide organization, but often the members are used as soldiers for the cities they reside in, meaning during wartime guild-mates will often meet each other in battle...or they won't. Guild Supplies Warrior's Guild Armor *100 GP (Legs and Chest), 70 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Neutral *ARM: +7 to L H and B, +13 to C *Effect: +5 CHA, +10 damage to melee attacks *Requirements: Warrior's Guild Blade *70 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 10 *Buff: *Effect: Warrior's Guild Shield *45 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 2 *Buff: +7 ARM, Resist 75% of axe, mace, and blade damage with sucessful block *Effect: '>Whitefall Warrior's Guild:' 'Reputation Changes' Lord's Hammer Warrior's Guild: +3 Whitefallen: +2 Sanctuary Warrior's Guild: +1 Trollhunters: +1 Lord's Hammer Mage's Guild: +1 Wastelanders: -1 Whitefall Mage's Guild: -2 'Characters' Meigar Metalborn Name: Meigar Metalborn Meigar Metalborn is an excellent smith. He was orginally a Klightmer that the Whitefallen took as a prisoner alongside his brother, but Isabel convinced the Whitefallen to let him go on the condition that him and his brother worked under her in the Mage's Guild as smiths. He is mildly in love with her, and happy to serve. His brother can't help but feel that they are being enslaved. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Dwarf HP: 250 Class: Smith Element: Fire Level: 20 Exp Give: 90 Spells/Skills: Rockslide *55 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 30 *Effect: N/A Stats: *STR: 25 *AGL: 15 *CHA: 15 *INT: 20 *WIS: 10 *VIT: 35 *ARM: 33 *LUCK: 2 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: Dwarven Chestplate *Legs: Dwarven Greaves *Feet: Dwarven Boots Weapons: *1: Dwarven Forgehammer **180 GP **Attribute: Fire **DMG: 25 **Buff: **Effect: Smithed Items are 25% better Merad Metalborn Name: Merad Metalborn Merad Metalborn is the weaker and more intelligent of the two Dwarven forgetenders of the guild. Merad feels a bit like him and his brother have been enslaved. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Dwarf HP: 200 Class: Smith/Trader Element: Earth Level: 18 Exp Give: 75 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 20 *AGL: 18 *CHA: 19 *INT: 25 *WIS: 13 *VIT: 30 *ARM: 33 *LUCK: 5 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: Dwarven Chestplate *Legs: Dwarven Greaves *Feet: Dwarven Boots Weapons: *1: Dwarven Crossbow **350 GP **Attribute: Thunder (Fire, Neutral, and Ice variants) **DMG: 10 **Buff: +5 AGL **Requirements: 20 INT, 35 STR **Effect: +2-50 damage by distance. Misses if farther than 50 squares away. *2: Dwarven Bolt **250 GP (150) **Attribute: Thunder **DMG: 25 Balagog Grundle Name: Balagog Grundle Balagog is an Orcish warrior who was recruited by Craster Coldfire. He is a bit more civilized than his tribal cousins, and thusly is allowed inside the city. He even grew a beard to fit into nordic culture better. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Orc HP: 330 Class: Barbarian Element: Thunder Level: 20 Exp Give: 150 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 45 *AGL: 30 *CHA: 2 *INT: 5 *WIS: 2 *VIT: 25 *ARM: 28 *LUCK: 0 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: Whitefallen Chestplate *Legs: Whitefallen Greaves *Feet: Whitefallen Boots Weapons: *1: Orcish Battleaxe (2H) **200 GP **Attribute: Fire **DMG: 28 **Buff: **Effect: 50% chance to cause bleeding damage (+2 for the next 2 turns on fleshy enemies) Isabel Viel Name: Isabel Viel Isabel is a kind but strong woman, she detests war and slavery, but will gladly preform both to prove her strength and support her city. She is steadfastly loyal to the Whitefallen and thusly despises Elves and most Dwarves. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 330 Class: Knight Element: Fire Level: 30 Exp Give: 230 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 50 *AGL: 35 *CHA: 2 *INT: 5 *WIS: 2 *VIT: 35 *ARM: 35 *LUCK: 0 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: Guildmaster's Whitefallen Chestplate *Legs: Whitefallen Greaves *Feet: Whitefallen Boots Weapons: *1: Dragonscale Longsword **500 GP **Attribute:Fire **DMG: 32 **Buff: **Effect: **Requirement: 120 STR *2: Godstone Shield **450 GP **Attribute: Earth **DMG: 6 **Buff: +50 HP, +10 STR **Effect: **Requirement: 160 STR Craster Coldfire Name: Craster Coldfire Craster is in short, a barbaric moron. He serves those with power, and kills those without it. These qualities make him an excellent mercenary, but less than a good person. He is good friends with Balagog but less so to any of the other guild mates, in fact he often harasses the Dwarves, and flirts with Isabel. He is the one who killed the goblin and mounted his head outside the guild. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human/Orc HP: 150 Class: Barbarian Element: Ice Level: 20 Exp Give: 140 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 45 *AGL: 30 *CHA: 5 *INT: 2 *WIS: 1 *VIT: 10 *ARM: 15 *LUCK: 10 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: Knight's Chestplate *Legs: Mammoth Leather Faulds *Feet: Knight's Boots Weapons: *1: Dwarven Battleaxe (2H) **200 GP **Attribute: Thunder **DMG: 65 **Buff: **Effect: Roll 20D to cleave, if roll is sucessful +20 DMG Mygritte the Mountain Name: Mygritte the Mountain Mygritte almost never speaks, he is 7 feet tall and rumored to be giantkin. Unlike most of the Warrior's Guild, he did not earn his title and rank through savagery and brute strength. His skills lie in defense not offense. He has had his ribs, arms, legs, and even skull broken numerous times, he has survived impalement, dragonfire, and many other trials. But he stands as strong as a man who was untouched by a flea. His silence, steadfastness, invulnerablitiy, and height have earned him the title of mountain. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human/Giant? HP: 500 Class: Barbarian Element: Ice Level: 30 Exp Give: 190 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 30 *AGL: 15 *CHA: 20 *INT: 10 *WIS: 20 *VIT: 90 *ARM: 45 *LUCK: 10 Equipment: *Head: Dragonglass Chain Helm *Chest: The Mountain's Godstone Chesplate *Legs: Dragonglass Greaves *Feet: Dragonglass Boots Weapons: *1: Rusted Steel Shortsword **40 GP **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: 6 **Buff: **Effect: 'Quests' Esbern's Cottage Kill the goblins that have tunneled into Esbern's basement. Foultongue Clear out Liar's Retreat. Keep Clearing Clear out the keep, if you have already done it for the Whitefallen questline you will still get a reward. Duok the Mighty Kill Duok, the giant blocking the path to the Wasteland. 'Vendors' Merad (Weaponry) *Vendor: Merad Metalborn *Gold Per Day: 500 *Affiliation: The Warrior's Guild, Klightmer *Inventory: Level 9: Steel Shortsword *40 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 8 *Buff: *Effect: Steel Shield *35 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 2 *Buff: +5 ARM *Effect: Steel Claymore (2H) *120 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 22 *Buff: *Effect: *Requirements: 20 STR, 10 AGL Steel War Axe *50 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 9 *Buff: *Effect: Steel Mace *70 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 10 *Buff: *Effect: *Requirements: 18 STR Level 17: Promethite Warhammer *85 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 15 *Buff: *Effect: Dragonglass Longsword *200 GP *Attribute: Neutral (Fire, Earth, and Dragon Variants) *DMG: 19 *Buff: *Effect: +5 damage to Draci Dragonglass Shield *150 GP *Attribute: Neutral (Fire, Earth, and Dragon Variants) *DMG: 3 *Buff: *Effect: Sucessfully blocking will resist fire damage completely Dragonglass Broadsword (2H) *250 GP *Attribute: Neutral (Fire, Earth, and Dragon Variants) *DMG: 26 *Buff: *Effect: Dragonglass Spear *260 GP *Attribute: Earth (Fire and Dragon variants) *DMG: 8 *Buff: *Effect: Roll D5 to combo. Result x base DMG is the damage. Dragonglass Chainball (2H) *260 GP *Attribute: Neutral (Fire, Earth, and Dragon Variants) *DMG: 16 *Buff: *Effect: roll 3D to combo Level 23: Dwarven Warhammer *150 GP *Attribute: Earth (Thunder and Neutral Variants) *DMG: 30 *Buff: *Effect: +5 DMG if wearing full set of Dwarven Armor Dwarven Battleaxe (2H) *200 GP *Attribute: Earth (Thunder and Neutral Variants) *DMG: 65 *Buff: *Effect: Roll 20D to cleave, if roll is sucessful +20 DMG Dwarven Shield *300 GP *Attribute: Earth (Fire, Neutral, and Thunder variants) *DMG: 3 *Buff: +10 VIT, +10 WIS *Requirements: 70 STR *Effect: If block is sucessful, this shield completely resists Dragonbreath and Goblin weapons. Balagog (STR training) *Vendor: Balagog Grundle *Gold Per Day: 300 *Affiliation: The Warrior's Guild *Inventory: STR Training: Training Limit: 50 STR Cost: 50 gold (x2 for every train) Mygritte (VIT training) *Vendor: Mygritte the Mountain *Gold Per Day: 700 *Affiliation: The Warrior's Guild *Inventory: VIT Training: Training Limit: 80 VIT Cost: 60 gold (x2 for every train)